Cammie's Cousin
by HawaiianGirlsRule
Summary: Cammie has a cousin named Anabeth who attends a spy school called the Hawaiian Academy For Gifted Girls. This is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's cousin Anabeth.

I sat in my bedroom waiting fer my room-mates to come since i was getting lonely. Since it was still early I decided to send a message to my cousin Cameron.

Hey Cameron,

It's me guess what. Well you already know since we were texting about it earlier. Love ya see you soon. I Hope.

-Anabeth.

i sent it and got a replay a few minutes later.

Hey Anabeth,

I know. Can't wait to see you. Well I got to go. My roomies are here and I can't tell them.

Love ya too.

-Cameron.

I smiled and heard my roomies come in. "Hey Ana." They all said. "Hey Sarah, Taylor, Dayana. How are you guys? Where's Nikki?" "Nikki's coming. Something about getting revenge." "Lisa. Again. Man, what did Lisa do this time. Spread a romar that we're going to kill someone?" "Yep." "Ugg. NIKKI!" "Hey Ana. I got to visit my best friend Bex from London who was with her parents visiting Italy. I'm so glad I got to go on that mission." We all laughed and I led them to our room. "Come on let's go eat." The nodded and followed me to the dinning hall. My aunt Lena annocued that we would be sending ten students to Gallagher. This I already knew since I was the best pavement artist here in Hawaii and Cameron the best in virgina. I was already set to leave so we could be sleeping while the others pack, it was so funny when the other five girls learned that they had to repack. Once we finished I went to email my cousin what the reactions were. She said they were funny. I had to agree the whole hall had been frozen with shock. Once I packed my laptop we headed down and noticed the whole school was here to see us ten off. We reached Gallagher Academy ten hours later. Which ment we had just arrived for breakfast. I led the way and waited for my aunt Rachel's anoucnment.

Cammie's Pov:  
I could tell my cousin was here because I saw her in the shadows while the rest were somewhat hidden. My mom spoke soon, "Girls I would like you to welcome our guest from Blackthorne, The Hawaiian Academy for Gifted Girls and the Texan Instatution for boys." Everyone but my cousin came out. I got up and went over to her, everyone had noticed I had gotten up and looked at me. Anabeth stepped out and said, "Hey cousin, good job spotting me. No one but you seem to beable to." She gave me a hug and went to her girls.

That's all I have for now. Thanks for reading. Please review so I know what to add.


	2. Chapter 2

Time Skip one week.

I was sitting with my cousin when Zach and another boy came in. "Timothy?" Ana asked. "Hey Ana." "Why are you here in this passageway and with Zach?" "To see you Ana." This caused her to smile and I pushed her towards him and nodded at her to leave and catch up with him. Once they headed off zach came over to me and pulled me into his arms. "I missed you Gallagher Girl." He kissed my head and I turned to face him. "As I missed you, my Blackthorne Boy." He leaned down and gave me a sweet kiss before leading me towards the entertnce of the passageway. "You might want to go find you friends Gallagher Girl before they kill me." I nodded and headed off. I passed the library and saw Timothy and Anabeth. Ana was leaning into him and he had his arm around her shoulder. I smiled and watched as they got up and came towards me. "Later Timothy. See you at dinner." She came over to me and we headed to find our friends. We reached my dorm room and saw that all six girls were in here. "Come on Lilibeth, Megan, Roseanne." "Call me Rose Ana." "Sorry Rose. Forgot." "It's alright." They left and I smiled at my friends and sat down on my bed. "Did you and Zach kiss?" "Yes…" They smiled and gave me a hug. Soon it was time for dinner and we headed down. I met up with Ana and we waited for Timothy and Zach. Soon they came over and joined us and we went in. After dinner we lead them to another secret passageway and we talked for a bit till Zach pulled me into his lap and timothy lead Ana away.

**Ana's Pov:**

I was sitting next to Cammie, my cousin, and Timothy, my boyfriend, when Zach pulled Cammie into his lap and timothy lead me away. We reached a few areas away from them when he stopped, he sat down and pulled me into his lap like cammmie and zach were. I looked at him confused when he looked me in the eyes and said, "Ana, I love you and I hope you know that." I nodded as I blushed. He bent down and started to kiss me. We stayed like that for a bit until we heard Cammie and zach came towards us. I got up and timothy got up after me and out his arms around my waist keeping me close. Cammie looked at me and I nodded telling her I had a good time. We started walking but I almost tripped because I was exghased, so Timothy picked me up and placed me on his back while zach did the same with Cammie. I smiled and yawned as the boys started to walk again. I placed my arms around Timothy to keep from falling and then placed my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Timothy's Pov:**

I had picked Ana up and placed her on my back and waited for her to get settled before I took her to bed, she moved her arms around my neck and put her head on my shoulder and I felt her fall asleep. I took her to my room and set her down before placing a napoleon patch on her. I picked her up again and took her to the helicopter and sat down and took the patch off after we went into the air. "So who did you have Jonas, Grant, Nick, Max, Logan, Emmett, I know I have Ana and Zach has Cammie so how do you six have?" before anyone could say anything Ana opened her eyes and looked at us, she frowned when she realized what was going on. She sat up and moved so she had her head on my chest before she surveyed the seats again. "Grant had Bex, Jonas has Liz, nick has Macey, Lilli is in max's arms, Logan is holding Megan and rose is sleeping in Emmett's lap." She said after a moment. I watched as the others woke up and hit the boys before settling down and sitting comfortable. They all looked at each other than at Cammie and Ana, giving them a look that seemed to say tell us. They looked at each other and said together "Blackthorne or Texan Institutions?" We exchanged looks since we didn't know which one we would be going to. Ana looked out the window and said, "From the looks of it we are headed to the Hawaiian Academy. This means I get to show Cammie the secret passageways." Everyone looked at her and I noticed she was blushing. Then all of Cammie's friends looked over at her and they looked mad. "Why didn't you tell us about the bloody passageways that you found?" Bex asked her and she seemed really mad. "Grant, keep your girlfriend under control. I don't want mine hurt worse than she is." Everyone looked at Cammie in shock as Zach said this. Ana shock her head as if that would stop them. I noticed Cammie had some cuts on her but Zach didn't. "CAMERON!" Ana seemed upset by that fact. I shook my head and put my arms around Ana to keep her from doing anything dangerous. I looked out the window when Ana had smiled and noticed we had reached a school. "Welcome to the Hawaiian Academy for Gifted Girls. It starts at sixth grade and goes to college. When you reach third grade the school starts watching to see if you would be fit to become a student here. If you are you come here if not then they burn your file .I remember seeing one of the seniors watching me so I went over to the ice-cream parlor and got some ice-cream (Chocolate cookie dough… My favorite) and had it and somehow I just went all pavement artist on them. I followed them back to their teacher and she was shocked when she learned I had been able to follow them with and I was only eight. The looks on their faces were so funny when they found out that an eight year old girl beat them and I had no experience before that. It was so funny since they seemed to freeze up. Anyways come on, I'll show you your rooms." She led us to four different rooms. "The middle right one is mine and my roommates. The middle left one is for the Gallagher Girls. The one next to our is the Texans' and the one next to the Gallagher Girls is the Blackthorne boys'. She went into her room and I heard her lay down and try to sleep so I looked at the others and we went into our rooms and unpacked before going to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cammie's Pov:**

It was ten at night here in Hawaii which meant that it was three am in Virginia. I was thinking about all sorts of things. Zach, My dad, Ana when she was younger and would be horseback riding with me. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't hear Zach come in. "Gallagher girl." I looked over at him and nodded letting him know I heard him. I felt the bed dip as he sat down by me. I noticed he was looking at me concerned.

"Yeah Blackthorne Boy?" "You alright Cammie?" I nodded and felt him come and sit by me. I pulled me into his lap and I leaned back against him. "Just scared. The only time I come here is if something is going on. The last time I was here was when…" I trailed off as tears ran down my face causing him to wipe them away. "You don't have to tell me Gallagher girl. It's alright." I nodded and let him lay down with me as it became later and later in the night.

"Gallagher Girl, we should get some sleep." He said kissing my head and covering me up as he went to leave which caused me to suddenly scream that made him come back to my side and cover my mouth. "You'll wake the others and you don't want that Gallagher Girl. Let me get something before I lay down."

I shook my head, panicking when he went to leave. This was why I always had nightmares when he left I thought that he wouldn't return. Suddenly he picked me up making sure my favorite blanket is wrapped around me and carried me to his room where he grabbed a bag before we returned to my room.

"Ready to sleep now that I won't leave?" I nodded and snuggled into him where I fell asleep.

**Zach's POV:  
**

I felt Cammie snuggle into me shortly after I told her I wasn't going to leave. I heard the door open and saw Ana and Timothy there. "She's never been this relaxed Zach. You'll be good for her." Ana said before she yawned and Timothy laughed and took her over to the other bed by the window. "By the way Zach, She'll be scared if you aren't here in the morning. Her past will catch up and it isn't pretty. Well I'm going to bed, goodnight Zach."

I muttered a goodnight back to her as I played with Cammie's hair lightly while she slept. When she woke up I had just finished getting dressed from my shower. I noticed that she was starting to freak so I came up behind her. "Gallagher Girl?" She jumped before spinning to look at me.

"What did you think I did? Leave you alone?" I asked. She nodded and I laughed quietly. "I didn't leave you, I just went to shower and get dressed." She calmed down at that and moved to hug me which I allowed. I looked up as Ana and Timothy entered, "Breakfast time."

I nodded and helped Cammie up and downstairs since she was a bit upset still. Once we were downstairs I sat her down while getting two plates full of food.

"Here Gallagher Girl." I said giving her the plate. She smiled thanks while she snuggled into my side.

* * *

I'm sorry but I don't know what to add. Review and give me ideas. I hope this was a bit easier to read and thanks for the reviews.

~HawaiianGirlsRule


End file.
